Death one-shot
by Malak.Khaled
Summary: What happens Hinata dies of age what will her last words be how will people react to her death . [One-shot] (sad really sad) Rated T for safety


**Hey guys so I decided I will do a sad one-shot now this will probably never happen in canon so before people start raging on me for writing something like this you should know that I love Hinata and I would never want her to die but this idea won't leave me heheh anyways without anyfurther ado let's start also if you want to get the feels extra then listen to any sad song . :)**

 **P.S Read Narutail I have rewritten all the chapters and I am working on chapter 4**

 **DESCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

* * *

Hinata was laying in bed caughing as she held her husband's hand as he cried scilently while rubbing her left hand against his left cheek .

Himawari was scilently crying while gently holding her mom's right hand as if it was just a dream that she would just wake up from .

Bolt on the other hand was well crying his heart out (with sound) while hugging his mom gently so that he won't kill her faster than she was already dying .

"I want *cough* you to know that I *cough cough* will always love you *cough* the three of you *cough* Himawari grow up and become a fine woman and *cough* kunioichi *cough* Bolt become a great shinobi and *cough* chase your dreams *cough cough* Naruto please be there for Bolt and Himawari *cough* they need you more than *cough cough* anything right now and one last thing *COUGH* I love and will always love all of you and please tell Father that I will always love him always " Hinata wispered (duh she is dying) but it was hearable (if that is a word) and with that she died with a smile on her face .

That night you could hear three creams of sadness as they echoed through the village and it started to rain heavily as the heavens cried with them .

 **(Two days later Hinata's funeral)**

Bolt and Himawari were hugging naruto as he hugged him back .

The three of them were crying quietly as the funeral was being held .

All and every one of Konoha was there ninja or not they were there .

Hinata'a grave was beside Neji's and her mother's grave and her name was written on the memorial stone though Naruto had made her a grave in his backyard that was sitting there with Kushina's , Minato's and Jiraiya's graves .

 **(One week later after Hinata's death)**

Naruto has taken a vacation because of his wifes death and Kakashi took over as Hokage until Naruto gets his shit together .

Bolt and Himawari have both been banned from taking any missions as jonin for a while until they also get their shit together .

But when ever they start to get depressed they always remember that Hinata would not want them to be sad all over her she would want them to live a happy life even without her .

Though at the Hokage's home they were stuck with ramen for a couple of days until Himawari started cooking stuff since she had taken after her mom in the cooking department since she used to help her all the time .

After a couple of weeks everyone brightened up and started living their lives .

Naruto had taken back the position as Hokage .

Bolt and Himawari were back on the missions though they were not given hard ones just yet .

But after a month or so things returned back to normal but Hinata was not forgotten .

Naruto would come every once in a while since he is busy and he replaces the flowers on her grave .

Though he never lost his habit of saying good night and good morning to the graves in the backyard and somehow he would always hear them respond .

Bolt and Himawari usually come to the graves when not on a mission , chat with their mother's grave and tell her about what happens in the village and stuff .

And from there on their lives carried on like this Naruto was alive and breathing even as he neared his 100s everyone he knew died because of age he was the only one left of his generation and he did it for his kids so that theycan live happily with him atleast .

Naruto thanked his uzumaki genes for that .

* * *

 **So watcha think was it good it is my first one-shot ever so please R &R and tell me if you want more one-shots . :)**


End file.
